User blog:Horrorfan101/My Final Destination Story Idea...
'Plot' The scene opens with executive adviser Jake Christensen and his fiance Jessica Murray going to Bahamas for a honeymoon, before getting in Titanium Cruise Ship 081, Jake suddenly has a premonition that the boat will sink on boarding, killing everyone, including himself, he snaps out at his premonition and attempts to get out of the boat before it will sink, a results of commotion and stirs leads to several passengers kicked out and being left behind, minutes later the ship sank just like he predicted and the people are left on it are killed. Few days later the memorial service is held and Jake feels guilty about the people died on that tragedy, although Jessica tries to comfort him but doesn’t work, later that night he goes to sleep, and while sleeping, he has suddenly another premonition about omens and signs on how the survivors are going to die. Then the next day Kathy Wellis, a model and a survivor dies when she accidentally falls off her balcony and breaks her skull. Hearing this Jake gets the feeling that something sinister is happening and attempts to find out what it is. Michael Smith, another survivor and a construction worker is killed next after being electrocuted by severed power lines while fixing it, Jake and Jessica goes to the morgue but they find William Bludworth instead and questions them on what happen, Jake explains it and Bludworth tells them that Death is killing the survivors in order they would have died in that certain accident. After realizing this he glimpses as there are five remaining survivors, besides them are left and goes to find them. Jake realize that Lance Mareth, a survivor who works at the music store is next and goes to save him, despite their attempts to save him is killed when his head gets decapitated by a flying platinum record which was launched by an exploding equipment. The next day they search and try to save Marnie Castle, a survivor and a student and once again despite their attempts, she is killed when she gets hit by a speeding fire truck on the road. Then Jake and Jessica try to find the others and they eventually found them and went to his house to explain everything. The remaining survivors were: couples Nina Alexander and Randy Holl and office manager George Fehr, they try to explain to them on what they think is happening, but they think they were crazy and fails to convince them and all of them leave. Then the following day Randy and Nina go to a sauna and while Randy leaves Nina at the sauna to buy some towels, the door suddenly closes and the temperature begins to rise as Nina noticed this she attempts to get out but unable too, and she is incinerated as the sauna burns. The others find a devastated Randy as they were too late when Nina is killed. They try to convince him about Deaths plan and he believes. then they all go to Jake's apartment to beat Death by it's own sequence, as they leave in Jake's apartment, suddenly, an automobile in a rotating display comes rolling down and increase its acceleration and speed. Before they can do anything, the car slams into Randy's torso, trying to climb onto the hood of the car, and the others attempts to help him. Randy's foot gets caught and mangled by the tire, which drags him down just as the car rams him into a sharp metal pole and the pole went literally through his skull and out of his mouth as Jake, Jessica and George looked on in horror. Meanwhile Jake saves George after he is almost being sliced by a metal sheet which falls though the roof on his house After Randy's death and saving George, Jake begins to realize that either he or Jessica are next in the Deaths list. He finds out that Jessica is next and goes to save her. Meanwhile at her house Jessica begins to see some signs that she is the next one, as she tries to get out her house suddenly the cables connected to the basement is suddenly malfunctioned, creating a fire which catches in the whole house and Jake sees the house is burning and attempts to save her, from the fire, Jake saw a large piece of branch and tries to break the door and in the process it finally breaks and saw an unconscious Jessica on a floor and they both got out as the house burns away and the screen fades white. Three weeks later Jake, Jessica and George are riding on car suddenly they hear a commotion, when Jake ask some man on what’s going on the man says the kid that got a vision that the bridge was going to collapsed, realizing is not over, Jake, Jessica and George tries to get out but are too late as the bridge begin to collapsed and George is killed when the car falls off the bridge with him still inside and completely drowns, Jake and Jessica try to run away but one of control cable swings over and strikes at Jessica, obliterating her. Watching at horror Jake tries to jumps onto a suspended guard rail and saw two persons with another one from the other side (presumably Sam, Peter and Molly) but the entire side the other side bridge collapses completely. Causing Jake to lose a grip and falls onto the water, he then resurfaces just as he looks up and much to his horror, part of the bridge falls down and a bunch of falling debris falls into him and crushed him to death, then screen fades to black leaving all of the survivors dead and revealing the chronological events before the North Bay Bridge collapsed. The Opening Disaster They are sitting in the cruiser's dinning room, meanwhile at the captains cabin the ship was on automatic pilot and he was drinking Slushee Totally Cool. One of his crew asked to him if he could come for sec. The slush was blown over by the wind and it spoiled over the auto pilot, thus the ship was out of control. The ship crashed into a rock and began to sunk. Jake Christensen and Jessica Murray quickly hurry to the saving boats followed by others in the dinning room. The ship leaned backwards and most people tried to hold on to the deck, suddenly the tables also began to move backwards and one of them hit Kathy Wellis and she was rammed by it against the wall and then was crushed by the table afterwards. The rest tried to climb upwards, when suddenly the ground became flat again. People ran towards the exit when suddenly a steam pipe fell into the building crushing Candace Miller, Michael Smith, Cole Micheals and 15 others. The rest were now on the deck when suddenly tons filled with nitrogen landed on the deck and froze Lance Mareth who shortly after that fell and broke in many pieces. Then the deck began to break and many people fell into the crack, including David Chaney and were crunched by the engine. Jake, Jessica and remaining others jump over the crack but when Marnie Castle jumps she couldn't reach it and was crunched by the engine too. Nina Alexander, Randy Holl and George Fehr were running over the deck when the anchor was thrown over the deck and rammed into Nina and Randy killing them both. Jake and Jessica taunted to George to come over here since there were only a few saving boats left. Jessica went into the saving boat followed by Jake, George ran towards them when suddenly one of the support pillars at the boat falls down and impales George in the back and falls off the water. Jake and Jessica cut the ropes and they fell down into the water and tried to puddle away, suddenly due to the high winds and the motion of the ship, the ship turned over and crushed them both. Then it was just a vision and Jake was still alive but suddenly things really to get happen just like his premonition, panic, he tries to warn the entire passengers that the ship will gonna sank on boarding, as a result one of the captain reprimands to kick him out, along with Jessica. Nina and Randy followed them to make sure everything is alright (although Candace, Cole and David try to stop them and were not convinced on Jake). Marnie, George, Lance and Kathy also follow seconds later due to the commotion and lastly Michael also get out from the ship despite a construction worker there to calm everyone who got out. as they were watch the ship boarding and minutes later it sank just like his premonition and the people are on it are killed when the ship completely sank through the ocean while the other passengers who got off watch on in horror. Survivors Jake Christensen - Fell onto the water, crushed by falling debris from the bridge. Jessica Murray - Obliterated by bridge cable connector. George Fehr - Car fell into the water with him still inside, subsequently drowns. Randy Holl - Rammed by a car onto a metal pole, back of the head impaled and into the mouth. Nina Alexander - Burned alive in a sauna. Marnie Castle - Run over by a speeding fire truck. Lance Mareth - Decapitated by a flying platinum record which was launched by an exploding equipment. Micheal Smith - Electrocuted by severe power lines while fixing it. Kathy Wellis - Fell on a 3 storey balcony, lands on ground and skull broken. This is just my idea and ofcourse you can judge wether it is good or not ;) Category:Blog posts